


May be right, May be wrong

by Fishing4Sin



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, Smut, minor dubcon, straight up smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 21:52:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7862500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fishing4Sin/pseuds/Fishing4Sin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Established Sans/Reader relationship.</p>
<p>Sans is gone for a week on an Underground experiment with Alphys, leaving you to watch the house with his brother Papyrus. You've always had something of a secret affection for the taller skeleton, will spending this time alone bring up what you've been trying to deny this whole time? </p>
<p>Zero actual plot. Shameless smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	May be right, May be wrong

It was just a week…

 

Just a week.

 

It wasn’t a problem, I mean yeah, sure, you were going to miss him, but it wasn’t something you couldn’t handle. You had only been dating for a year, a little alone time wouldn’t hurt. Still...  you worried.

 

“Are you _sure_ you packed everything?” You asked, rummaging through his battered duffle bag. His answer was a lazy shrug, paired with his typical grin. Ignoring him, you continued double and triple-checking his supplies.

 

He watched, leaning against the wall with a placid smile. He had decided to wear a blue hoodie with a pair of black sweats, insisting he wanted to be comfortable for the ride. Thankfully he didn’t have as many necessities, being a skeleton monster and all, but you knew that if you weren’t behind him he would be too lazy to remember even the basics.

 

Shorts; check. Shirts; check. Toothbrush; check. Boxers… Phone charger… various notes filled with equations that made no sense…

 

Your hand froze up, grasping a familiar shape. You glanced around the currently empty living room before letting out a soft curse.

 

“Really?” You hissed, your hand running along the hidden object once more to verify that it was, indeed, your vibrator he had hidden in-between the clothes. It going to be your only company during the long nights while he was away, and he very well knew it.

 

“I wonder how that got in there…” He mused, giving an unapologetic wink.

 

“Sans, what do you think you’re—“

 

You jumped, hearing a loud thump from upstairs causing the prankster of a skeleton to laugh.

 

“SANS, HOLD ON ONE MORE MOMENT.”

 

Papyrus.

 

And by the sound of his loud footsteps he was approaching down the stairs at an alarming rate. You gripped the toy tightly, the back of your neck prickling with fear as you went into full panic mode. Muttering every curse in the book you could think of, you stuffed the toy in your back pocket, praying your long shirt covered the bulge.

 

“SANS.”

 

Forcing a smile on your face, you tried to look natural. Sans on the other hand was grinning madly.

 

“What’s up, bro?” He chuckled, looking up at the taller brother. While Sans favored the baggier clothes, his brother had no problem showing off his bones. At the moment he was still wearing his jogging gear, a pair of running shoes, shorts, and cropped “You're Awesome” tee.

 

Seeing his spine and the top curves of his hip bones gave you a nervous, yet questionably pleasant tingle at the base of your stomach. With Sans, those areas were private, only you were the lucky viewer. The one who was able to touch, to lick, to nibble at such--

 

Sans cleared his nonexistent throat, scaring you out of your train of thought. Your eyes immediately jumped around to the surrounding area, finding great interest in the dull table lamp.

 

Had you been caught staring? Your vision slid back to your boyfriend who simply stared back, poker faced.

 

Most likely. However Papyrus seemed to continue, either oblivious or ignoring the silent looks between you two.

 

“YOU NEARLY FORGOT YOUR LUNCHES,” He scolded, stuffing a comically large trash bag of various containers into his arms. You and Sans both took a moment to peer into it; you counted at least 12 different pasta varieties.

 

“That’s quite a lot for lunches,” you giggled, backing away.

 

“WHY OF COURSE!” Papyrus struck a pose, his teeth gleaming, “I NEED TO COMPENSATE FOR MISSED BREAKFASTS AND DINNERS.”

 

Of course.

 

“Thanks for the _pasta_ -bilities, bro,” he quickly closed the bag, avoiding his gaze.

 

You tried not to laugh, but failed. It was a sweet gesture, but you knew Sans wasn’t going to touch over half of the containers. You had only been living with the brothers for six months of the relationship, and although Papyrus’s cooking skills have drastically improved, you could only live off of pasta for so long.

 

Papyrus huffed in disapproval as you tried to stifle your giggles.

 

“Now Paps, let’s not get angry _fusilli_ reasons,” Sans pressed, wiggling his brow.

 

“SANS.”

 

“Sorry, just feelin’ a little _saucy_ today.”

 

“ **SANS.** ”

 

You let out a snort mid-laugh, catching the two off-guard on their antics. Sans face practically glowed, watching as you tried to compose yourself. He opened his mouth to speak, only managing to get your name out before the doorbell rang, signaling that Alphys had arrived and it was time for him to leave.

 

You tried not to let your smile slip, but the sudden shift in his eyes gave away that he knew what you were feeling. You waved it off as Papyrus moved between the two of you to answer the door.

 

“You’ll watch after Paps, right?”

 

You rolled your eyes, placing a hand above your heart, “Of course. I promise that there will be a limit of only three house fires while you’re away.”

 

He scoffed but pulled you close, gently tugging your shirt downward to place a kiss on your lips. You let out a surprised gasp, quickly reciprocating. It was rare for him to pull a move in front of his brother, so when Papyrus gave a loud cough he immediately pulled away.

 

“Just somethin’ to remember me by, dollface,” he teased with a wink, his skull flushed in blue.

Heat rose to your face as you avoided the grins of your two friends, Undyne and her girlfriend Alphys. Papyrus moved in for a hug, lifting his shorter brother off the ground, Sans returned with a loving pat on his back before being sat back down.

 

“Watch out for her, Paps,” he sighed, giving you a once over.

 

“Don't forget--”

 

You raised a brow as Papyrus’s face started to light up in a warm orange hue, his eyes darting between the two of you.

 

“YES, YES, I REMEMBER THE TALK,” he rushed out, playfully pushing his brother towards the door. Seeming content, he allowed himself to be pushed to the doorway, giving you a lazy wave.

 

“Have a safe trip you guys,” You called after, waving the trio out the door. It was only when Papyrus shut the door did you let out the breath you didn’t realize you were holding.

 

Things would be fine, better yet things would be _clean_. Hell, maybe you’d even start exercising with Paps like you kept promising.

 

Feeling stiff, you raised your arms above your head, stretching out your muscles before turning around and giving the tall skeleton a grin that he awkwardly returned, the glow of his eyes avoiding yours.

 

Before you could ask if he was okay he gave a loud, yet uncertain, chuckle that echoed off the teal walls.

 

“I WILL, UHM, I SHALL RESUME MY MORNING ROUTINE… Of… JOGGING, YES. SO PERHAPS I WILL SEE YOU LATER, DEAR FRIEND.”

 

And with that he promptly left, quickly shutting the door behind him, leaving you with the empty house and your thoughts.

 

Shrugging his odd behavior off, you headed upstairs.

 

Alone time.

 

It didn't sound all that bad, right? You had the internet, your phone to text Sans and your friends, and if you were truly lonely, you had your handy little--

 

Your finger twitched against your backside, your breath stolen by the sudden drop of your heart. You patted hard against your back pockets; both empty. Jumping away from your spot you scoured the surrounding area, trying to find the neon pink toy that seemed to have magically disappeared.

 

Magic…?

 

Forcing out a hollow chuckle, you snatched your phone up from the unmade bed.

 

**Did you really?**

 

thats not how you start a joke

 

**Very funny. Now what am I supposed to use while you're gone?**

 

what are we talking about babe

 

**Don't play dumb.**

**You tried to sneak it out in your duffle bag and now you…**

**SOMEHOW took it from me**

 

knock knock

 

You huffed, staring hard at the screen. With a roll of your eyes, you gave in, replying.

 

**Who's there?**

 

ivory

 

**Ivory who?**

 

ivory sorry

but you’ve got the wrong guy

  


You paused, lifting your head quizzically from the bright screen. Sans was never one to lie.

At least... not without a punchline.

 

Dropping the piece of tech, you wandered back down the hallway, returning to the front door. Certain that Papyrus was long gone on his daily run you began to scour the area, checking under clearly empty end tables and retracing conversations and steps.

 

Your fruitless endeavor left you scrambling through the previously untouched living room, tossing pillows and couch cushions aside. It was useless, you knew, but you’d be damned if you didn't at least try. You even pushed the couch to the other side, only to find remnants of Sans sock collection underneath.

 

Letting out an aggravated growl you slumped into the pile of cushions you had created. Your fingers twitched anxiously as your mind continued to recount every last detail in search of clues.

 

You _had_ to find the vibrator. What if Papyrus ended up finding it? Would he even know what it was?

 

Heat rose to your cheeks at the embarrassing possibilities. Although the younger brother was seemingly innocent you had a feeling even he would know the use of such an obscene toy.

 

You let out another groan, burrowing your face further into the red pillows. It wouldn't be the first time Papyrus stumbled across you and Sans’s sex life.

 

What if… No.

 

You sat up straight, ridged at the sound of the front door clashing with what sounded like keys. Your foot slipped as you tried to stand causing you to let out a small cry as you braced yourself for the impact into your unplanned and underdeveloped pillow fort.

 

Your cheeks flushed in embarrassment as Papyrus called out your name in worry, his steps quick and loud as he rushed to find the mess you had created.

 

“Really?” He huffed out, placing his hands defiantly on his peeking hips. It must be a hot one today, his face and joints held a gentle touch of his orange hue, sweat glistening his bones.

 

Tearing your gaze away you muttered a “sorry” into the heap.

 

Rolling his eyes he began working, grumbling something along the lines of “just like Sans.”

 

“I was looking for something,” you confessed, as he snatched the cushions out from under you, placing them back in their rightful spots among the couch.

 

He grew uncharacteristically silent, finishing up the work as you continued to lay on the wooden floor, eyes closed in defeat.

 

“W--what were you searching for?”

 

The timidness of his volume caught you off-guard. You opened one eye, peeking at the younger brother who seemed fully invested in re-cleaning the entire space. Your stomach churned, settling uncomfortably, your chest growing tight as you grew suspicious of his actions.

 

Did he know?

 

A laugh bubbled up as you carefully picked over your words, “Oh just a… memento of sorts. It reminds me of Sans.”

 

It wasn't exactly a lie.

 

Once again, the normally boisterous and open brother avoided everything about you, twisting the other way to straighten an already perfect picture frame.

 

“W--Well dear friend! I shall keep an eye out for this precious memento!” His loud laugh echoed off the walls, as he seemed to return to his normal stature, “What does it look like?”

 

“Don't worry about it Paps,” you blurted, waving it off. The last thing you needed was him actively searching for it. “I'm sure Sans is playing one of his games for me to find it! Really!” Your once innocent giggle was now delving into a nervous maniacal laugh.

 

Scrambling off the floor you gave him a quick ‘bye' of a salute, excusing yourself from the living room. One thing was certain; you needed to find that stupid toy.

 

* * *

 

 

The remainder of the day was uneventful. Embarrassment kept you locked inside the bedroom, yet the anxious feeling of knowing your private object was lost somewhere kept you from accomplishing any work. At one point you had given up and burritoed yourself among the sheets, sending Sans a picture of your pouting face saying that you missed him and didn't find this joke very funny.

 

He didn't reply.

 

It was expected; he had a bad habit of falling asleep on car trips. Well… Except for that one time, back when you were fresh into the relationship.

 

Your mind wandered back to the memory, how new it all was, how his fingers felt electric against your skin as his hand slowly trailed up your dress, teasing at its hem. He never pushed for anything, always whispering in your ear for permission, nibbling at your lobe as you struggled to find your voice to tell him yes. It was always yes. Gods, and how his mouth claimed yours, his tongue a new foreign surprise that elicited a gasp from both you and the cab driver who happened to glance in the rearview mirror.

 

You let out a groan, tossing in the bed sheets to unravel yourself. Suddenly everything felt too warm, your cheeks, your breasts, your inner thighs... You hated yet loved it all at once, what the mere thought of him did to you.

 

In the haze of your mind, your fingers worked their way down, slipping under your shorts to explore your damp panties. With eyes tightly shut you recalled the rest of the night, your hand massaging the mound of your pussy, teasing and tracing your lips, just as he had done.

 

‘Please,' you had moaned, but now it was a mere whisper. Your hips bucked eagerly into your palm, and soon you were shrugging out of your shorts and undies. Spreading your legs, you felt out your wetness with a shiver of pleasure. With a wicked grin you snatched up your phone, using one hand to spread yourself and the other to position the camera before the timer went off.

 

Once the shutter went off you moved it back towards your face, bringing your soaked fingers to your mouth as you winked at the camera. Another click and shutter and you were done, sending your illicit photos to Sans immediately.

 

Although you were sure he was asleep, your phone dinged almost instantly.

  


**you fucking tease**

  


If they stuck to their schedule he wouldn't have any alone time till much later tonight. You giggled at the misfortune of his pent up frustration; served him right. He could deny it all he wanted, he did have a hand in your lost toy.

 

Letting out a soft moan you continued, your fingers rubbing gently against your clit as your spare hand circled your hard nipples. Your phone dinged again but you were too preoccupied, slipping a finger inside your soaked pussy.

 

Your phone dinged twice more before you ‘accidentally’ knocked it to the floor. He could wait. Right now was your time that you so desperately needed.

 

Plunging a second finger in you let out a moan, rocking into each thrust. The sound of a camera shutter caught you off guard and you slowed your motions, opening your eyes.

 

Did the camera app open again when it fell?

 

Another shutter filled the room and you shuddered as you clenched tighter around your digits. That's all it was, the dumb app. The only ones here were you and… Papyrus.

 

Warmth surged from your chest, rapidly spreading to your groin at the third shutter, your mind growing foggy at the thought. Papyrus taking pictures of your lewd acts.

 

“Fuck,” you hissed, your fingers gaining speed with each thrust into your throbbing sex. Another shutter, another moan. You could practically see it through your shut eyes, Papyrus peeking through the doorway recording every moment as you unknowingly fucked yourself for him.

 

Showed him everything, showed him how badly you needed his--

 

Your body jerked and shuddered as you cried out, your nerves electric as you came hard on your fingers. Your mind chanted his name but your lips refused to let it slip, even as your legs continued to tremble in the aftermath. With a shaky breath you slowly removed your fingers and allowed your legs to stretch out for a moment.

 

It didn't take long for the guilt to settle in, chest growing heavy with confused and conflicted feelings. You rolled over to stare at the wall, but your eyes flickered downward, catching the outside light that stood out.

 

Your hands gripped the sheets tightly, your legs squirming as realization dawned, churning your stomach and leaving you sick.

  


The door was cracked open.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This mini-story is just a short side project that's been floating around in my head for awhile.   
> Next chapter will be nothing but smut from start to finish, and is already in the works.


End file.
